A Lonley Heart
by ilovefiyero7
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have left and are living a wonderful life on there own. But know that everyone has left Glinda is completley alone. But when Glinda starts doing bad things, ELphaba and Fiyero might be forced to interveen! Fiyero/Elphaba R&R!
1. In the Beginning

"Oh I am so very pleasified with myself, this color of pink really does bring out the color in my eyes" she said to her self smiling widely.

"What do you think?" she turned around slowly and remembered that she was the only one in the Oz dress boutique. She stepped down from the stool in the little room that had mirrors on every wall, and continued to change out of the dress and leave the small shop.

She lightly stepped into her pink carriage, " Back to the castle please Gonje"

"Yes Ma'am Miss Glinda" he said as he started the horses moving forward.

"Gonje..?" she said quietly.

"Yes Miss Glinda?" he replied

"Do you consider me your friend? Like a real friend?" she asked.

"Well... I suppose so Miss Glinda" he answered with a confused tone.

"I see, well thank you Gonje, that will be all." She decided to drop the subject while she was ahead and decided to rest her head until she got back to her home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiyero and Elphaba were finally settled down in there small house which belonged to Fiyero's family.

"Fiyero, why does your family even own this house if they never live in it?" Elphaba asked curiously..

"Because we have many and this one is the smallest so, of course it was overlooked." he smirked and flashed a smile of his perfect white teeth.

"How did i ever end up with a guy like you?"

"That, is something im not sure of" he said in a joking sort of voice.

She rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh of disappointment "Thanks"She mumbled.

"Oh Fae, you know I'm just kidding, you know I think you are the most amazing girl i have ever met." he said sincerely.

She looked up from her book, " don't lie to me" she said in a serious voice.

"Fae, I'm really not, you're smart and talented and extremely beautiful." he said as a charming half smile came on to his face.

"Well, if you insist. I suppose that's all the flattery I can take for one night. Goodnight my sweet" she said as she set her book on the coffee table, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and headed upstairs.


	2. A Missing piece

"Oh my Oz that was the worst night's sleep i have ever had!" Glinda said as she pulled her pink sleeping mask off her shimmering blue eyes.

"Bring me my hot chocolate please Jealsie..... Jealsie?"

Jealsie nodded obediently putter the mittens over her hoofs and then continued on to pick up the tray and bring it to Glinda's bed.

"Oh this is delicious, thank you so much, you may go now."

Then slowly Jealsie trotted away and left Glinda alone one again in her big bed room.

"I am so happified with my self that I thought that all the animals that are outlawed to talk can be servants! It probably isn't right though... but *Ohhhh welllll*" she sang in a very operatic fashion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning" Elphaba said to Fiyero as she walked down the stairs and saw him making breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I can take care of myself" she said proudly.

"I know, but why don't you let me take care of you every once and a while" he said with a shy grin.

"I had a dream last night" Elphaba stated plainly.

"Oh really what about? About me?????" he said teasingly.

"No not this time, sorry. But I was just thinking how much i really miss.. her..." she said as her voice trailed off.

"I know you miss her, I miss her too, but if we were to tell her we were alive that would put us in danger, and Im not willing to take that risk.... I love you too much" Fiyero stated and then managed to force a grin.

"I know, I know, she was just my only friend... my best friend... she changed me Fiyero....."

"I know but I will just not risk putting you in danger by trying to contact her" he said trying to end the conversation.

"BUT FIYERO WE LEFT HER THERE ALL ALONE! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW LONLEY SHE MUST BE? HOW HURT SHE PROBABLY IS THINKING ALL OF HER BEST FRIENDS HAVE DIED?!" she yelled as tears came to her eyes.

"I know honey, I know..." he said as he hugged her tightly.


	3. Something to Think About

"I don't care if the animal rights groups are rioting! I am Glinda the Good for Oz sake! I need my servants! Who gives a flyin' monkey if they can't talk! We can talk and thats all that really matters right Paue? Or would you like to not to either for the reason you have no one to talk to because your locked up in the dungeons forever!!! Understood? Good that will be all" she said to the captain of the guard, Paue.

"I just don't understand why people care so much about these animals. I mean I lost someone who mattered a great deal to me! So why should they get to be happy when I am not???" she asked her reflection in the mirror. "Ok, ok, I know frowning gives wrinkles, I won't do it anymore! Wow smiling really does make me look beautified" she said as she smiled to herself.

"I seriously need some friends.........." Glinda murmured to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am really enjoying this new book you bought me, thank you so much Fiyero" she smiled then looked over to notice he had fallen asleep with a book on top of his face. "How is that book I picked for you?" she said as she nudged him on the knee. He flinched and quickly picked up the book and pretended to be reading. " Uh I'm sorry Fae, you know reading is not my thing" he said with a distressed look on his face. "But I bet I know a way I can make it up to you." He sat down his book and leaned over to her on the couch and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him for a moment then pulled away. "You know I'm trying to read" she said trying to hold back the smile she felt coming. "Alright" he said disappointedly. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. They both shot up in fright. "Fiyero! Who could that be? No one knows were living here!!" she said in a terrified tone. "I know ok? Just get me that cloak and that knife and go hide!" she nodded obediently and ran up the stairs. He quickly put on the cloak and pulled up the hood so this stranger wouldn't recognize him. He answered the door with his knife in hand, just in case. He swung open the door ready to fight and looked down to find a young boy. "Hello sir, I have just started a paper route for the Daily Oz and I thought you might like to subscribe" he said then continued on to give the most adorable, bright smile he had ever seen. He kneeled down to the little boy's level and said "If I say yes, can you keep it a secret? I mean you can not tell anyone that you are delivering here." The little boy's face lit up, he nodded energetically, excited to finally have a customer. Fiyero took a few coins out of his pocket and handed them to the boy and in return, the boy pulled a paper out of his pack and hand it to him. "Thank you very much sir, I promise I can do this, I'm a very good secret keeperer" he said. Fiyero nodded and the boy ran down the hill where their castle stands, and skipped down the road joyfully back into the village.


	4. The Amazingly Awful

Fiyero walked back inside satisfied with himself that he found something new for Elphaba to read. Then he suddenly realized Elphaba was still hiding in fear.

"Oh Fae, every thing is okay! Come out now!" he yelled. She came out from the bedroom,

"Oh my Oz I was so worried. What happened? Are you okay?" she said so fast he almost didn't comprehend.

"Yes I'm fine, it was just a little boy offering us a paper.." Then he held out the paper to show her and she smiled pleasingly.. She took it from him and continued on to throw herself on to the couch and start reading it.

"Fae... speaking of that little boy... have you ever thought of you know,... having kids?" he asked nervously. At that very second she gasped loudly "OH my OZ".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, if your not ready I understand" he said feeling very bad for asking. "No not that! Its Glinda! She's holding all the animals that can't talk as servants! I can't believe she would do something like that! Fiyero she needs us!" she said as she was worked herself into a panic.

"Fae, there in nothing we can do, for the millionth time, I'm sorry...." he said, feeling almost the same pain as she felt. She weeped on his shoulder trying to stop herself because the tears were burning her face. He wiped them away with his sleeve, and suddenly flashed a smile that Elphaba thought very random.

"What is it?" she said with just a drop of a tear still in her eye. " I just realized, you didn't really object when I mentioned a baby" he said as his smile just kept growing larger. "Well, it's definatley something to think about" she said very calmly but then realizing she too had grown a big smile onto her face..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look I made it into the Daily Oz!" Glinda said being very pleased with herself. She flipped through the rest of the pages only taking time to scan the pictures to see if there were anymore of her.

" I need more face time in next week's paper ok? Make sure that happens!" Glinda yelled to any servant around to hear her. "Oh Oz people, really? Why is no one ever around to listen to me! Go hire a person to come spend time with me, like what a friend would do. But to be more specific, a swanky person who is fashionable, pretty, but not as georgous as me of course. Got it?"

A servent nodded and then exited the room. She put down the paper and continued to examen herslef in the mirror. She twirled feeling good about herself until she reached her backside.

" Oh sweat Oz!!! I look like i have gained 3 pounds! I mean who needs to excersize when you can travel by bubble?

" She put on her cutest workout clothes and continued on to take a jog down the yellow brick road. She just kept running, she ran further and further until she didn't even know where she was anymore. It was dark, she saw a big building up ahead and decided to see if they would be so kinda as to house her for the night. As she approached, she looked closer at the cassel, this place was not strange to her. She recognized where she was as she got to the door. She slowly opened it, it was dark and deserted. She slowly broke into tears. As she walked down the large hall, she didn't know if she could handle the sight she was making herself head for.

She opened the big door, and there lie a big room with a curtain down the middle. The only other thing in this room was an empty bucket lying on the floor. Glinda fell to the floor, consumed with emotions. Her heart ached as she lied there and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
